Técnicas para enamorar a una chica
by Goddess Urania
Summary: -Hagamos una competencia. El que sepa más de estas técnicas le invita a ichiraku al otro por una semana. Sasuke daría lo que fuera por dejar de pagarle la comida a Naruto, incluso solo por una semana. Todos los presentes se negaron. -Vamos, teme. Voy a ganar. -Comiencen.


Técnicas para enamorar a una chica.

Summary: -Hagamos una competencia. El que sepa mas de estas técnicas le invita a ichiraku al otro por una semana.

Sasuke daría lo que fuera por dejar de pagarle la comida a Naruto, incluso solo por una semana. Todos los presentes se negaron.

-Vamos, teme. Voy a ganar.

-Comiencen.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

En la biblioteca se encontraban dos personas con varios libros alrededor y hablando en extremo silencio. La chica estaba furiosa y con cada tontería que salía de la boca del chico sus ansias de golpearlo incrementaron inmensamente. Él en cambio hablaba tranquilo, neutro y con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo en su rostro.

-¡Sai! Basta, no puedo creer que seas tan imbecil.

-Debería tomarlo como un apodo, ya me lo has dicho unas 20 veces en los treinta minutos que llevamos aquí, feita.

Un suspiro salio de los labios rosados y la vena en su frente palpito molesta. Incluso su inner quería salir y asesinarlo por el bien de la humanidad.

-Escuchame. Tu piensas que la cerda es "preciosa" ¿cierto?

-Fue el primer apodo que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi.

-La miras mucho y ella se pone nerviosa, ¿sabes por qué?

El azabache comenzó a buscar entre los libros de la mesa. Finalmente dio con el que quería y lo abrió en la pagina justa. Comenzó a leer en una voz baja y Sakura casi se cae de la silla.

-Las personas se ponen nerviosas por un número de razones. El corazón comienza a latir más rápido y las palmas comienzan a sudar. Hay una emoción en el vientre y la boca se seca un poco.

Sakura tomo un libro de grosor considerable y lo estampo contra la frente del chico.

-Eso es por imbécil.

-Auch. Solo estoy hablando con hechos, incluso ella se sonroja y evita el contacto visual.

En el rostro femenino apareció una sonrisa, Sakura conocía a Ino y estaba segura de que esta gustaba de su compañero de equipo, pero la rubia últimamente se mostraba tímida nada como solía ser, probablemente quería que él diera el primer paso ya que con el Uchiha se habia equivocado.

Pero sinceramente, Sakura agradeció que Sasuke tuviera emociones y se expresara de formas raras. Al menos él la reclamaba como suya, no como Sai quien solo se le quedaba viendo a la integrante del equipo Asuma y esta a punto de sufrir un desmayo salia corriendo lejos de todos.

-Sai, creo que deberias ir y hablar con Naruto y Sasuke-kun.

Dijo dándose por vencida la pelirosa.

-No. Naruto no tiene pelotas para esto y el pelo de gallina solo se reirá con su "Hmp"

La chica se comenzó a carcajear mientras tapaba su boca, los chicos probablemente matarían a Sai y luego se reirían de su desgracia con la Yamanaka.

-Vamos, yo estaré con ustedes.

-¿Que libros debo llevarme hoy?

Sakura se levantó y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, caminaron entre estantes repletos de libros de medicina y mas, hasta que la chica se detuvo en un rincón que ponía Amor. Sai frunció el ceño ante esto mientras veía el libro que su compañera le tendía para leer en voz alta.

-Tecnicas para enamorar a una chica.

-Exacto. Este pequeño libro a pasado por las manos de casi todos los hombres de la aldea y adivina quien lo escribio.

Sai abrió el libro y en la primera pagina pudo leer el titulo y mas abajo el nombre del autor.

-Del creador de Icha Icha Paradise, Comprender la violencia y Tácticas del coqueteo. Jiraiya Goketsu.

-Jiraiya-sama era increíble. Ahora vamos que los chicos nos esperan.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi los esperaban en el campo de entrenamiento seguramente Yamato tambien estaria alli. El camino se les hizo corto debido a que no se encontraron con ningún aldeano o conocido que necesitara su ayuda.

Tan pronto como llegaron el campo de entrenamiento observaron que no estaban solo ellos como de costumbre. Pudieron visualizar a lo lejos a varios de sus amigos Shikamaru, Chouji, Orochimaru, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Suigetsu, y su equipo correspondiente. Sakura por unos momentos se sintió intimidada, todos eran hombres y luego estaba ella sola.

El atardecer llegó con ellos y todos se voltearon a mirarlos, sin haberlo ensayado todos dirigieron el mismo saludo a la chica, cosa que le saco una sonrisa y la relajo de la tensión.

-Hola, Sakura.

-Hola.

Dijo levantando su mano.

-Hoy nos tomaremos el dia, es noche de chicos.

La chica a penas escucho eso supo que tenia que irse pero Kakashi volvió a hablar.

-Noche de chicos con Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué? No. Tengo que entrenar, iré a ver a las chicas y luego con Tsunade-sama.

Objeto, intentando librarse de estar con todos esos hombres que si bien eran sus amigos, los consideraba atractivos e intimidantes.

-Sakura-chan las chicas se fueron a las aguas termales y creo que ya es muy tarde para que las alcances, quedate.

Naruto se le pego a un brazo tratando de convencerla, la vista de la pelirosa se dirigió al Uchiha y este solo bufo.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacen en noche de chicos?

-Pasar el rato.

Dijo Shikamaru quien se recostó en la grama verde, Yamato saco unos troncos y los coloco en forma de fogata para luego ser encendido por Kakashi. Todos los demás se sentaron alrededor en completo silencio.

Luego de diez minutos sin ruido Sakura sentía que sus pies querían salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero que aburrido era todo con ellos, se divertía mas con un libro de medicina. Sintió la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella y busco la manera de sentirse menos acosada.

-Chouji, dame patatas.

-Lo siento Sakura pero no compar-

Los ojos de la chica se entrecierran y el castaño le extendió la bolsa de frituras. Comenzó a comerlas lentamente disfrutando del sabor y consciente de todo el ruido que hacía, solo quería que esos tontos salieran de su estado de hombres.

-Sai tiene un problema y quiere hablarlo con ustedes.

Soltó de repente, todos los ojos se dirigieron al chico raíz quien le dedicó la mirada más fría y carente de sentimientos a la Haruno. Naruto que hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo leyendo un pergamino sacó su personalidad y Sakura se emociono, la tarde-noche iba a mejorar.

-¿Que pasa Sai-baka no se te para?

Preguntó riendo el rubio seguido de Sakura, Suigetsu, Asuma y Kakashi. Si hasta Sasuke y Orochimaru hicieron una mueca.

-No. Lo siento pero no tengo tu problema.

La cara graciosa del Uzumaki se contrajo en una de furia pero Lee salió a calmar las cosas.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema, Sai?

El chico estaba convencido que no diría nada, ellos no le darian consejos aunque por otro lado estaban los mayores quienes podían ser de ayuda.

-La tiene pequeña y no le funciona. Aparte de mala copia, defectuoso.

Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad levantando su mano derecha, Naruto la choco con la suya y todos rieron. Sakura se sorprendió al ver la acción de sus compañeros pero mostró una sonrisa. Poco a poco se fueron calmando y Sai tenía sentimientos encontrados para la unica femina del grupo.

Ella quien sintio la mirada del raiz la recorrio un escalofrio.

-Calma. A Sai le gusta Ino pero no sabe como proceder.

-Sai eres un tonto con Ino todo es fácil, ella hace todo.

El ceño del chico se frunció al escuchar al Nara hablar así. Con Ino nada era fácil.

-No. Ino es hasta cierto punto difícil, Sakura es peor pero bueno.

Chouji seguía comiendo sin reparar en que a la nombrada se le hincho la vena en su frente pero trato de mantener la calma.

-Lo que necesita son consejos no que le digan cosas de Ino.

Reitero Asuma con el cigarrillo en su boca. Yamato le apoyo.

-¿Ese libro que tienes alli es el de Jiraiya?

Orochimaru reconocería ese libro en cualquier lugar y la mayoría de los presentes tambien, Kakashi extendió la mano y Sai se lo dio.

-Tecnicas para enamorar a una chica.

Dijeron Shikamaru, Asuma, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai y Suigetsu quien leyó la tapa. La chica se sorprendió que Sasuke no lo conociera. El capitan Yamato se mantenía ocupado y en el era creíble pero bueno, Sasuke era Sasuke un Uchiha con gran don para la seducción.

-Así que por esto tienen pareja, son unos chicos astutos.

-Todos excepto Sasuke.

Al Uchiha se le tensó la mandíbula cuando escucho a la serpiente más vieja. Sakura rió junto a Naruto.

-Yamato no tiene chica, tenemos que buscarle una.

-Senpai.

Regaño el anbu con odio. Asuma le paso el libro al heredero de madera.

-Este libro te ayudará.

Los chicos se estaban riendo levemente, el ambiente estaba agradable y Sakura le gustaban las bromas que aunque sexuales daban risa.

-Vamos chicos. Es hora de darle consejos a Sai-kun.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el sufijo que usó la kunoichi con su copia. Kakashi y Orochimaru notaron la molestia en su ex alumno.

-Sakura-chan comienza tu para ver cómo deberíamos de hacerlo.

Dijo el rubio para comenzar a ayudar a su compañero.

-Mmm ya se. Cuando estes con Ino evita ante todo responder con un okey, un monosílabo o cualquier otra respuesta corta que haga pensar que no la escuchas.

Sasuke sintió la clara indirecta por parte de la Haruno. Shikamaru acompaño la idea de la kunoichi.

-Cierto. Tienes que escucharla y darle una respuesta exacta a lo ella te pregunta o te dejara pasmado con algo mordaz y creeme que lo lamentaras.

-Oye, Sai ¿Por qué Ino?

Pregunto Asuma con claro interés, su alumna era graciosa y atractiva pero su temperamento no era el mejor.

-Ella es impresionante.

Respondio con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba. Se escucho el suspiro de Sakura entre el silencio de los hombres.

-Estas enamorada del romance, Sakura-chan.

Pico Suigetsu con gracia a lo que la chica solo se sonrojo y Orochimaru río embelesado con la chiquilla. Sasuke solo quería matar a esa jodida serpiente blanca.

-Kakashi tienes una estudiante muy interesante.

Definitivamente tenían que estar jugando, la idea era ayudar a Sai no coquetear con la chica. Pero Kakashi asintió y le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa. Sakura inhalo y exhalo hasta que dejo de sentir el calor en sus mejillas y los chicos pararon de reír.

-Otro consejo, Orochimaru-sama.

Pidió Sakura a la serpiente, este solo se levanto y camino hasta llegar a la chica, todos los presentes le miraban con atención.

-Acaricia y juega con su cabello de forma suave y reiterada.

La mano del hombre paró en la coronilla del rosado cabello y fue deslizándose hasta la espalda de la chica, tomo un mechón y lo beso, sintiendo la suavidad y el olor a cerezos que emanaba.

Naruto apartó al hombre con un empujón y Sakura volvió a estar roja como un tomate.

-Asquerosa serpiente eso no funciona.

Grito Naruto.

-Yo creo que si, mirala. Esta tan roja como un tomate.

Se carcajeo el Ozuki y los demás le siguieron la gracia mientras el Uchiha quería matarlos y llevársela lejos, por otro lado Sai tomaba nota mental de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura se abanico el rostro con sus manos y formo una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto, dime algo que hiciste para que Hinata se enamore.

El rubio se comenzó a rascar la cabeza pensativo.

-No hizo nada, ella siempre lo ha amado.

Dijo Lee obvio pero su maestro lo interrumpio.

-Pero algo tuvo que hacer para ganarse a la Hyuga.

De la nada todos voltearon a ver al rubio que grito.

-Ya lo tengo.

-No digas que la violaste, dobe.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y una batalla épica estaba a punto de comenzar. Hasta que Sakura le dio un coscorrón al Uzumaki.

-Dime que hiciste, Naruto.

-Dale tu chaqueta cuando tenga frío.

Dijo sobándose el enorme chichón con ojos llorosos. Sai se preguntó si debería de cambiar de atuendo para realizar esa acción.

-Eso es muy dulce, Naruto.

La pelirosa le abrazo ya que lo tenía a un lado y Kakashi sacó una cámara para retratar el momento.

-Siempre pensé que el narusaku era real.

-Yamato, callate. El naruhina es más real que tus ojeras, cierto Sasuke.

Contraataco Kakashi. El experto en taijutsu alzó su puño al aire y Lee lloraba cascaditas en un rincón.

-Lee y Sakura terminaran juntos ya lo verán.

-¡Gai-sensei!

Grito Lee mientras lo abrazaba. Yamato separó a las bestias de konoha.

-Lee esta con Ten-ten, o no?

Shikamaru sabía que estaban juntos más era el más consciente de que el chico del taijutsu aún se derretía con cada palabra de la Haruno.

-Lee, dale un consejo a Sai.

Pidio Sakura para que Lee dejara de mirar a Shikamaru de aquella forma tan extraña. El chico verde se puso pensativo y con una sonrisa deslumbrante le respondio.

-Si te ve conversando con otra mujer, cuando termines de hablar, camina hacia ella, abrázala y dale un beso que la haga sentir que no tiene competencia.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando aún tienes sentimientos por un amor de infancia.

-Shikamaru-kun deja de joder a Lee.

Chouji era un gran calmante para el manipulador de sombras, incluso allí estaba Asuma para que no pasara nada extraño. Lee tenía una mirada sombría y su maestro le hablaba al oído en susurros.

Sakura no entendía bien lo que pasaba a diferencia de los chicos que se mantenían en silencio y no les prestaban tanta atención.

-Eh Asuma-san?

-¿Quieres saber que hago para que Kurenai se enamore de mi?

La chica asintio en silencio y espero por la respuesta del hombre que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo para luego soltar el humo. Sakura penso que Asuma era alguien bastante atractivo.

-Regalale flores y chocolates

-Ino trabaja en la floristería.

Dijo Sai confundido.

-Pero puedes buscar flores que sean difíciles de conseguir, ya sabes, el cosmos o el acónito.

Sakura sabía que a Ino le gustaban esas flores pero eran algo difíciles de conseguir, pero como Sai era un raíz no significaba ningún problema para él encontrarlas.

-Pensé que Ino era superficial, Sakura-chan.

Dijo Naruto y la pelirosa se llevo un dedo a los labios.

-Lo es.

Las pequeñas risas de los hombres se hicieron escuchar, muy a pesar de que las chicas ya eran mayores aún conservaban su rivalidad de niñas.

-Kakashi deberías decirle una de tus tecnicas, eres un prostituto.

Siseo Orochimaru mostrando su lengua y enviando una mirada de complicidad al sensei del equipo siete. El peligris entendió el mensaje y desapareció en una nube de humo para reaparecer sentado detrás de la chica, abrazándola y depositando un beso en el cuello.

-¡Sensei!

Semi grito la chica, el calor subió a las mejillas una vez mas y se sintió bendecida al tener a su sensei asi, podia sentir cada musculo del cuerpo masculino, el olor a hombre, incluso el pecho duro y firme que se presionaba en su espalda.

-Acércate despacio, abrazala por detras, dale un beso en el cuello y dile que la amas al oído

Dijo Kakashi sin soltarla y dirigiendo su vista hacia el último Uchiha, quien se encontraba molesto y el sharingan giraba a gran velocidad.

-Sensei, me sueltas? Por favor.

El flequillo tapaba el rostro de la chica pero ella podia sentir como el chakra de Sasuke aumentaba con ansias de matar. Kakashi se levanto y volvio a tomar asiento entre Orochimaru y Asuma con una sonrisa.

-Teme. Oye Temesuke. ¡Teme!

-¿Qué quieres Usuratonkachi?

-Te salen chidoris del cuerpo.

El chico parecio reaccionar y desactivo el sharingan junto al elemento, volteo a mirar a Kakashi y este mostraba sus ojos arqueados en señal de que estaba riendo, luego su vista fue a la unica chica. Sakura estaba acalorada y sabia que él la miraba, debia calmarse por el bien de su sensei.

-O-oye Sai cuando estes con Ino no le digas bonita o linda, dile preciosa.

Su voz habia temblado ligeramente lo suficiente para que Sasuke se diera cuenta. El estómago del rubio sonó indicando que ya era hora de cenar por lo que Kakashi decidió parar todo un momento.

-Naruto y Suigetsu busquen la comida en el lago, Tenzo madera y Sakura iras a buscar agua en la cascada.

Todos se levantaron a cumplir las órdenes mientras los demas seguian en el suelo sin moverse, Sakura tomo el recipiente y caminó sola hasta perderse entre la maleza. Casi tres minutos después Sasuke se levantó en dirección por donde se fue la chica.

-A donde vas, Sasuke?

-No te importa.

-Dejalo que se descargue, Kakashi.

Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa, el peligris suspiro. Pobre Sakura.

Sasuke apresuro el paso hasta encontrar a la chica cerca de la cascada. Sigiloso se poso detras de ella agarrandola de la cintura, ella solo dio un respingo para luego identificar al poseedor de aquella esencia.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

Sasuke la volteo y la tomó de las muñecas para arrinconarla en una de las rocas, la mirada era intensa pero molesta. Sakura ya acostumbrada a liar con esa actitud machista solo se puso rígida y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas con esos imbéciles?

-A ti que te importa.

Aumentó la presión en las manos de ella pero Sakura no mostró signo alguno de dolor o cualquier otra alteración.

-Eres mía, no quiero que ellos te toquen.

-Oh, por favor Sasuke deja de ser un niño.

Sakura uso el tono que denotaba burla y eso era lo que encendía al pelinegro. Su cuerpo se pegó al de la kunoichi para que notase como se estaba poniendo. Los labios de ella se fruncieron y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana empujó al Uchiha haciéndolo caer en el agua.

-Sakura.

-Yo no tengo dueño. Ve y diles que soy tuya para que se rian en tu cara Sasuke.

Sinceramente, Sakura ya estaba cansada de que él solo la buscara para desahogarse, ella quería algo como lo de Naruto y Hinata, o lo que Sai quería con Ino. Amor, citas, quería que alguien luchara junto a ella. Quería una familia como la de Asuma y Kurenai, alguien con quien levantarse en las mañanas y que no desapareciera en medio de la madrugada. Incluso Tsunade y Orochimaru tenían esa chispa de locos amantes enamorados desde niños, Kakashi y Shizune estaban comprometidos, Shikamaru hacia incontables viajes solo para ver a la embajadora de la arena, Chouji tenía su novia secreta, Lee era el apoyo de Tenten desde la muerte de Neji y ella estaba embarazada, Suigetsu y Karin se odiaban a tal punto de irse juntos por el mundo en 5 meses y volver casados todos lo sabían.

Y ella, ¿qué tenía ella?

Nada, un tipo que la usaba sexualmente tres veces cada semana. Que aparecia con la luna y desaparecia con el sol, un secreto que no podia contarle a nadie porque sabia que todo eso se acabaria. Ya estaba cansada de eso.

-Sakura, espera.

La pelirosa camino hasta la superficie de agua donde estaba parado el Uchiha, la fuerza de la cascada hacia que las gotas la mojaran pero no al grado de gotear como lo hacia la ropa del chico.

Posó sus manos en el cuello del chico impulsandose en alcanzar su altura, Sasuke se permitió bajar la cabeza y ella lo beso, pero este beso no tenía pasión, sabía a tristeza, ella se alejó y tomó la cantimplora la llenó y se encamino a donde los demás los esperaban.

-No esperes que te lo diga una vez mas.

Dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arboles.

Sasuke aun en su indiferencia sabia que ese beso habia sido un adios. Frunció el ceño molesto y la siguió a donde se encontraban esos imbéciles.

Alrededor de la fogata todos miraban como los pescados se cocinan, Naruto no perdía de vista el más grande pensando que si era rápido se lo comería antes que cualquiera. Kakashi estaba sumergido en la lectura de su libro verde y los demas hacian exactamente lo mismo que al principio.

Sakura se abrio espacio entre Naruto y Sai dejando el agua a un lado.

-Sui-kun que hiciste con la cabeza de zanahoria?

Orochimaru rio, pensando que al fin habia llegado el alma de la noche pero no pasó desapercibida la mirada la chica, era una mezcla de dolor y molestia.

-Si, ¿Qué hiciste pescarito feo?

Pregunto Naruto, su prima era una loca y que decidiera irse con el pescado fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Karin esta loca. ¿Como pudo pasar de odiarte a querer irse de viaje?

Suigetsu mostro una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

-Ella esta loca pero es mágica.

-Realmente, atrapó al pescado.

Susurro Naruto a Sakura quien veia como Sai tomaba nota en uno de los pergaminos.

-Si el mundo o tus amigos piensan que está "loca", comparte con ella su locura.

Dijo Suigetsu, el pintor anoto el consejo rapidamente. Ino a veces se ponia un poco loca.

A lo lejos vieron como el Uchiha volvia, la pelirosa evito mirarlo con su vista aun en el pergamino. Sasuke camino hasta sentarse entre Sakura y Sai quitando por completo a su reemplazo de al lado de la chica.

-Yo tengo una. Cada vez que hagas una promesa, hazlo con convicción y, lo más importante, cumplela, ttebayo.

Sakura rió y golpeó suavemente el hombro del Uzumaki. Ambos rieron cómplices, Kakashi y la mayoría de los presentes sabían a qué promesa se refería el chico. Sai susurro para si.

-Naruto es bueno con las promesas.

-Shikamaru, tienes algo que agregar?

Pregunto la chica esperanzada.

-Apoya sus caprichos y enamórate de sus defectos.

-Ese es mi alumno.

Dijo Asuma, golpeando el hombro del chico y abrazandolo del cuello. El Nara solo intentaba quitarse a su sensei de encima mientras todos reían.

-Que sus logros te hagan feliz y alientala a aceptar nuevos retos.

Soltó Orochimaru, todos sabían que hablaba por Tsunade en cuanto a las investigaciones de ambos. Sakura recordó que una vez su maestra habia dicho lo mismo.

-Nunca dejes que los demás influyan en una decisión de pareja.

Lee lo decía por experiencia, casi todas las peleas de él y Tenten se basaban en las opiniones de otras personas cuando lo único que debería de importar eran ellos. Shikamaru sintió la indirecta pero se mantuvo callado.

-Hablando de peleas. No ganes todas las discusiones, déjala ganar una a pesar de que este equivocada.

De hecho Karin siempre se equivocaba, algunas veces gustaba hacerla rabiar pero él sabía que no era lo conveniente en una relación con aquella zanahoria.

-Asegurate de siempre estar apoyándola cuando te necesite.

Acotó Kakashi repartiendo los pescados de igual tamaño.

Sai comió antes que todos y continuó escribiendo. Sakura aun se encontraba con un cúmulo de sentimientos tristes en su pecho pero al menos ya no era necesario servir de intermediaria para que ellos hablaran.

-Hazle masajes sensitivos de pies, espalda, cuello, hombros y, por supuesto, el cuerpo completo.

Orochimaru era un experto en esas áreas gracias a Tsunade. A la pelirosa se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras que a los demás le subió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No volveré a ver a la vieja del mismo modo.

-Permanece fiel.

Gai era el único soltero pero lo dijo más como un bonus que como otra cosa. Esa de generación de niñas les romperían las pelotas si las llegan a engañar y para asegurarlo allí estaba la aprendiz de la sannin y hokage.

-O les rompemos las pelotas.

Dijo Sakura naturalmente mientras terminaba de comer su pescado.

-Importante. No cambies tu personalidad cuando estas con amigos y cuando están solos.

Todos asintieron menos Sasuke que solo bufo. A Naruto le brillaron los ojos por un momento.

-Hagamos una competencia. El que sepa mas de estas técnicas le invita a ichiraku al otro por una semana.

Sasuke daría lo que fuera por dejar de pagarle la comida a Naruto, incluso solo por una semana. Todos los presentes se negaron.

-Vamos, teme. Voy a ganar.

-Comiencen.

Dijo Kakashi y todos le miraron aburridos. Sakura sabia que Naruto le iba a ganar a Sasuke. El rubio tenia novia y eso era claramente una ventaja.

-Besala cada vez que tengas ganas de hacerlo.

Naruto sonreía confiado, y en la mano de Kakashi se subió un dedo. Sin embargo, Sasuke recordaba con claridad cada momento que paso con Sakura.

-Cada vez que hables, mirala a los ojos y sonríe.

La otra mano de Kakashi se levantó con un dedo, un tic apareció en la ceja de la pelirosa y Naruto se puso más competitivo, no iba a ser fácil.

-Respetarla a ella, su familia, sus amigos, sus valores y creencias.

-Dos a uno, yo le apuesto a Naruto.

Susurro Chouji mientras comía otro pescado. Asuma, Lee, Yamato y Gai apoyaron que ganaria Naruto.

Ya no solo le invitan el almuerzo a uno de los dos sino que los presenten habían escogido un bando dividiéndose y bueno Kakashi y Sakura eran imparciales.

-Toma y entrelaza tu mano con la suya, aunque sea sólo por un segundo.

-Dos a dos, Sasuke puede ganar.

Suigetsu junto a Orochimaru, Shikamaru y Sai apoyaban a Sasuke muy a pesar de que tenían las de perder. El Uchiha no tenía novia y no se encontraban precedentes de que hubiese estado con una chica. Sin embargo, ellos sabían cual era la relación entre el Uchiha y la Haruno, solo habia que ser mas observador.

-Deberían parar chicos.

Sakura los mantenía separados, como siempre ella estaba al medio de esas miradas competitivas.

-Citas a lugares especiales.

Rápidamente dijo el rubio. Sasuke se quedo pensativo por unos minutos mientras veía como Kakashi tenia tres a dos, ese dobe se le habia adelantado. Sakura comenzó a sentir sueño luego de 15 minutos y ya los demás comenzaban a reclamar la victoria de Naruto. Hasta que la cabeza de la pelirosa cayó sobre el hombro del Uchiha y este supo qué decir.

-Si esta cansada deja que se duerma entre tus brazos.

Al menos acababa de obtener un empate gracias a la chica que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos. Naruto bufo exasperado y revolvió su cabeza.

-¿Besos?

Susurro Naruto sin otra respuesta, el Uchiha se sentía confiado y sin quitar la vista de la pelirosa siguió respondiendo en susurros.

-Besos en la lluvia.

En su mente gracias al sharingan pudo ver el beso torpe en la lluvia de él y Sakura, ambos se habían resbalado luego de eso. Naruto recordó a su novia.

-Besos al atardecer.

El rubio se habia sonrojado y lucía una apariencia tierna. Kakashi ya habia dejado de contar y tenia la camara otra vez en sus manos.

-Besos en la nieve.

Respondió el uchiha ensimismado entre sus recuerdos... Naruto pego la espalda a la de su compañero de equipo y coloco la cabeza hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, con voces diferentes pero con los mismo sentimientos dijeron.

-Besos a la luna llena.

Naruto recordó esa vez en la que rescato a Hinata y ante la luna se dieron su primer beso. Sasuke recordó el beso robado a Sakura entre la nieve frente a la luna.

Y Kakashi como buen sensei tomo la fotografía, todos tenían los ojos cerrados. El sueño los habia consumido recordando a sus chicas.

Kakashi salto al árbol y se quedó allí dormido.

Más tarde Sakura abrió los ojos, encontrándose entre los brazos de Sasuke. Inevitablemente se sonrojo, se levantó para ver a los chicos dormidos y fue en busca de un poco más de agua. Llego a la cascada y bebió de esta.

Tomó asiento en la gran roca en la que hace unas horas Sasuke la habia acorralado y observo como los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todo el lugar. Sintió la presencia del Uchiha cerca.

Sasuke habia evaluado todo el asunto en cuanto a ella y sus sentimientos, sentimientos encontrados, unos que no creía tener jamas por nadie. Sakura veía como el chico se acercaba con su semblante serio pero ella ya sabía ver a través de sus gestos, estaba ansioso. Además de que ella no podía enojarse por más de unos minutos con él.

Se detuvo frente a ella, en medio de sus piernas y la miró fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?

-Es tan condenadamente cursi todo el asunto.

-¿cursi?

La intensa mirada del chico la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba, él tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas y tuvo que agacharse un poco para alcanzar la estatura de ella.

Sakura veía como se acercaba lentamente aun sin soltar sus manos, los latidos de su corazón estaban fuera de control y podía asegurar que él lo sabía, porque en el momento en que sus labios impactaron percibió la suave sonrisa de Sasuke, para luego profundizar el beso.

Nunca en esos escasos seis meses él la habia besado asi, con tanto amor y dulzura. Fue el mejor beso de su vida podía sentir miles de sensaciones en su interior, todas despertadas por él, y en el momento en que se separó para mirarla desde toda su altura, ella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él para atraerlo del cuello y besarlo pero Sasuke la detuvo y susurro en su oído.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Ella se bajó de él y asintió para tomados de la mano dirigirse a donde los demás estaban, cada uno con su pareja, el amanecer iluminaba el lugar y todos estaban allí con Ino. Rápida se soltó de Sasuke para hablar con Ino y Sai que al parecer ya se iban.

-¿Qué hacen tomados de la mano?

Sai le mostro una sonrisa mientras se escondía detrás de la rubia. Ese imbécil y todos habían planeado todo. Los colores le subieron al rostro.

-De que hablas, frentesota. Sai y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses.

-Pero...

-Te quiero, preciosa.

\- Y yo a ti.

-¡Son unos cursis!

-Sasuke y tu deberían serlo.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace tantos años que no escribo un sasusaku que me siento una novata, pero estoy conforme ya que por primera vez un oneshot mio es de más de cinco mil palabras. Siento que finalmente estoy avanzando un poco más como escritora. Sin embargo, me encantaría intentar escribir sobre géneros que nunca he tocado.

Uff! A que me he extendido jaja. Gracias por leer, me encantaría veros en los reviews, este es un oneshot bastante importante y con un gran placer leeré vuestras criticas o consejos.


End file.
